


The flavors of home

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After the season 2 finale Annalise tells her mom Marcos is gone





	The flavors of home

“Mom Marcos left”Annalise let her mom know 

After Annalise came face to face with her own brother whom had a gun pointed at her she let him go 

Annalise would rather let her own brother be free have a life of his own than take his life away

“I think he’ll be back”Daisie replies 

“What makes you so sure?”Annalise questioned her 

“He’s going to miss the flavors of home Mija”Daisie said before resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder 

Ira relaxed feeling Daisie around him she brought great comfort to him 

“Rosie will be coming over soon don’t be weird”Annalise told the two lovebirds 

“We’re just two people who love each other”Ira says 

“Nothing weird in that”Daisie finished for him


End file.
